Bloodthirst
by BloodRayven
Summary: rated for safety: yaoi and vampirism. Rallis, a half demon with an ego, awakens to find himself in a strange world. However, he is also trapped in the middle of a war with no end in sight. jakxOC, JakxTorn.
1. Chapter 1: Waking

NOTE: the original author of this fanfiction is unable to type this up, so I have to. (this is KGBP) I also know that there will be several typos. (i typed this at 10 am on a sunday morning...) plz read and review, THE AUTHOR WILL GET THE REVEIWS!

The sound of voices woke him from unconciousness. His eyes focused on the dark room, and because he could see in any kind of light, including the absence of light, he could make out every f of the small room. It was empty, except for the bed he was on and a small table in a far corner, oppisite wall from the door. The door was closed, but there was light and voices coming from behind it. He slipped out of the bed and noticed he had been stripped down to his boxers and had bandages here and there. He smiled to himself wondering if they had been frightened because of what he was.

Creeping silently to the door, the half demon gently pushed it open, just enough to see into the other, much larger room where he could see a door to the left and another door oppisite him, then a window to his right.Theres was a TV on a large table, but not much else considering the door was in his way.He could also hear three distinct voices; two male and one female. However, their conversation made little sense to him, something about 'eco' and 'Metal Heads.'

While turning to go sit back on the bed, the door was flung open, causing him to spin around and face the intruder. It was the female; an elven like being wearing rather skimpy clothes, deep red hair in dreadlocks, blue eyes, and strange tattoos lining her face.

"Your awake." She commented to him with hard eyes. "Come with me." She walked out and he followed, coming into full view, the others staring at him while he stared back with a smug look on his face.

His skin was a light bronze and his hair was onyx black, down to the base of his spine. His eyes were unlike any other. Where white would be, it was completely black, with slitted deep violet pupils, wickedly curved. Three inch spikes lined muscular arms thet stopped at the base of his elbows. His hands had inch long nails that looked extremely sharp and dangerous. He also had fangs like a vempire, as well as six inch long spikes, about three inches apart ending at the base of his spine.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The female commanded to him, looking as if she would kill him in an instant.

"I am Rallis...I know not where I am, only that, before unconciousness, I was to be an experiment of sorts." he replied calmly, staring defiantly back into her eyes. "And you are?" Taken back by his casual response, she snapped at him.

"It's Ashlein. Why whould we believe you?"

"I have not given you a reason to believe, neither have I given you one to not believe." Rallis returned with the same calm air yet again.

"Well, what are you?" The blone blurted out while standing up. he turned his face to see the blonde haired man and smiled a friendly smile. Taking a deep breath, he almost seemed to recite his answer.

"I am Rallis, half Vesshan of the Vadrin Sector, which is known all over the world and on five different demensions for their abundance of much royal blood ranging from kings, to princesses, gods and body guards. I am of the Zyga family, but not yet deemed a prince." With an elaborate bow, he stood with a charming smile.

"You said you were to be an experiment, what do you mean?" Ashlein asked, her hands on her hips. She was more curious now than angry. Rallis sighed and turned away. The reason brought up painful memories and he didn't wish them to resurface. A hand on his shoulder caused him to lock up and see the blonde smiling gently at him.

"Don't worry, we all have had a bad past. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I'm Jak." Jak extended hi hand and Rallis shook it with an incline of his hand.

"Enough!" A gruff voice jerked them all out of there reverie. "We don't have time for chit-chat! We have to make a plan against the increasing Metal Head's numbers! We don't want Spargus goind under like Haven, do we? Let's go jak..." A father tall tattooed elf left with Jak following behind. Rallis raised an eyebrow at his bland command. It seemed as if jak was almost a mere slave.

"That's Torn. Ever since we defeated the enemies of the past, he's thought he's in control of everything. Now he and Jak are together in a relationship. I worry about Jak; Torn nearly treats him like a slave." Ashlein commented once the two elves had left the room.

"I see..." Rallis returned softly. Jak was a beauty to him. Such a perfect body desn't deserve to be treated that way!

"Well, you need a place to go." She said, trying to change the subject. "You can stay here, or you can stay in the house next to me. No one lives there, but everything is intact. Oh, and your pants are over there." She pointed to a bundled up wad of clothing on a chair next to the TV stand.

"I think I'll stay by myself." He walked to the chair she had pointed to and slipped on his jeans. "Do I get a tour of your... wonderful... city?"

"That's a good idea! I'll get my friend Riva to show you around. He's really nice and can get you on your feet so you won;t be such a stranger here." Her voice grated on his sensitive ears like fingernails on a chalkboard.He concluded that was extremely annoying. He watched as she called someone on a small device and told him to wait outside.

Once outside, he actually got to see the city. It was really big and there was sand everywhere. All the people he saw had a gun. When they passed, they only gave him a sidewards glance which suprised him tremendously. They actually weren't afraid! Suddenly, an elf on a strange looking lizard bounded up to him. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked much older than himself, but there was this youthful air about him that he liked.

"You must be Rallis! Of course, that's pretty obvious, considering you're not like everyone else!" Rive said with a smile. "Hop onto that leaper lizard over there and we can get the stuff you need. Clothes, weapons, you name it!" Rallis mounted the one Riva indicated and found that it was actualy quite easy to control. Bringing it next to Riva's, they set off through the city. They passed many buildings and a palace like monolith. The city was extremely big compered to the small town he had lived in all of his life.

"Spargus wasn't always this big. For the past 2 years, its been remodelled and cleaned up. We have a bigger market place too." Riva said with a smile as they rode through the streets. "Although, now we have to use up all of our energy defending it from strange creatures..."

"What's been going on?" Rallis asked curiously. He was always curious wars and the like.

"First it was just Metal Heads, but they had taken on a gigantic change. They were so much stronger and faster, crushing our men like they were blades of grass. Later, strange creatures came with men riding them, but neither were normal. They all looked mutated, as if parts of one creature were sawed off and attached to another. Something is out there performing inhumane experiments and that is what were looking to stop. Although, I can't say we had much luck." Riva explained, his eyes hard. Rallis nodded without saying a word.

'I think I was almost part of those experiments...' he thought darkly to himself.

"Well, there's the market place! Have a look around and find what you need. I don't mind buyting it for you!" Riva said, apparently cheerful again.

Since the half-demon couldn't really wear shirts, he looked at the denham jeans instead. Picking out a pair, he held them out to look at them. They were obviously low-riding and had blue flames cooming up from the ankles. Since Rallis liked to show off his body, he picked out a couple and gave them to Riva to hold. Not fiding anything else to his taste, he went back to the lizard with Riva, all ready to go. He had put on a pair of the jeans and was sitting on the lizard with a smug look on his face. Riva laughed at his cocky friend then they set off back to the house he had taken residence in.

"That's Jak and Torn's house." Riva said, gestering to a small house they were passing. Rallis was glad it was dark now so his smile could be hidden. Once they were at his own house, Riva said good-bye the left. Waiting for Riva to get out of sight, Rallis hid in the shadows, moving silently along until he got back to Jak's house. He could hear voices inside and closed his eyes, flitering out everything except for jak and Torn's voices.

"...What have I told you!" You listen to me at all times! I am the leader of the army here, and you are my mate!" Torn was screaming angrily.

"Waht has happened to you Torn? Ever since yuo became the leader, you;ve been treating me like shit!" Jak screamed back. Then, there was the sound of a harsh scuffle then something ripping. A loud pained scream sounded from the house. Rallis finally peeked through the window to see Torn forcing himself on Jak. Looking closely, he noticed what looked like a small scar on Torn's left temple that didn;t look too natural. Was Torn a victim of mistreatment?

"You should control your tongue, _freak..._" Torn whispered to Jak. The half demon had seen ehough. He ran back to the house as fast as his legs would carry him to hide. Once he reached the door, he stopped, looking back over his shoulder. Finally, he entered his house and collapsed on the bed, struggling to figure out something that would tell him what was going on.

Somewhere in the darkness of his room, something hid, growling lowly. The sound reached his ears and he sat up suddenly, searching the dark room but he saw nothing. Then, out of nowhere came a small creature. It screeched ludly while lunging at him, but he dodged, turing on the lights. The creature hissed, covering its eyes and screeching like a sick animal. he stared at the hideous thing, not sure if it was alive or undead. There was no way it could have been humanoid in anyway.

The creature stood up to his waist and had barely any hair. Its skin was a dark green color and its eyes were truly bizarre. One bulged out of the creatures head while the other darted around in all directions. A long black tongue protruded from its mouth, which was lined with black, rotting teeth. It had no ears and its paws were clawed. The creatures body didnt match it at all. the smell that eminated from it's body was worse than that of a rotting sewer.

It leapt at him again, but he dodged, summoning a blue flame which surrounded the small creature, making it screech. The sound raked on his ears like fingernails on a chalk board. The creature fell flat, slumping into a rotting heap of burned flesh, which smelled worse than before. Then all at once, it turned to ashes, blowing throughout the room in the breeze coming from the open window. he stumbled to the bed, passing out upon hitting its top.


	2. Chapter 2: Peculiar Happenings

Here it is, the second chapter! I Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Rallis awoke, he didn't open his eyes at once. There was something he noticed about the air. Actually it was something did _not_ notice. The smell was gone! Rallis bolted out of bed in an instant and looked at the floor only to see that no trace of the strange creature was left. He had killed it, he knew he had, but somehow there was nothing on the floor. 

"I must be going quite insane…" Rallis whispered to himself.

Rallis decided he wasn't going to tell _anyone_ about this ordeal for fear they might think he was doing something and pretending it was a problem. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door that made Rallis nearly jump out of his skin. He went to the door and opened it just a crack to see who it was. Ashelin!

"Hey! We found someone trying to break into the HQ and we have him locked up now with Torn and Jak on guard. We thought you wanted to know, maybe with your appearance we can get some information out of him." She said and walked off.

Rallis closed the door for a moment. This could be the break he needed to find out what his attacker was. He quickly changed his pants to something more appropriate for city wear and ran out the door. People stared at him with every step he took with this look like "he must be a criminal!" He took the hint and slowed to a brisk walk and gave lopsided smiles to everyone to confuse them even more. Finally he got to the HQ and to the main control room where Ashelin was.

"I knew you'd come! He's in here!" Ashelin exclaimed and beckoned for him to follow her to a hidden room at the other end of the room.

Once inside Rallis saw the prisoner, chained to the wall with Torn and Jak on guard just in case he somehow escaped. The man stared at them hungrily like an animal would at its prey but that's not what Rallis noticed immediately. What he noticed was Torn! He also had the look of a beast and he was directing it at Jak then Ashelin then Jak again. There was one more thing, the prisoner had fangs, Torn had fangs, and Jak had no idea. Vampires had a certain ability to drink your blood without you knowing but you didn't turn either and you never knew. Jak had two holes in his neck and that was the signal for Rallis to take action. He knew the language of the vampires. Suddenly, Torn lunged at Jak, but Rallis was ready. He blocked Torn and grabbed him but the throat, thrusting him against the wall. Extra chains were put around the prisoner as well as the new captive. Rallis turned to look at Jak who stood who looked slightly stunned but not really afraid, just stunned.

"You're a vampire! It's you isn't it? The leader of them all!" Jak raged, his eyes starting to turn dark. Ashelin seemed pissed too.

"I should have known! Those late night missions where you would never be back at the right time and the sudden change in attitude, it was right under our noses!" Ashelin screamed at him.

Rallis was calm. The only one that was calm. He got right in front of the both of them but just out of reach so they lunged at him but to no avail. Suddenly his hand burst into flame, a vivid, bright blue flame, and they cowered back against the wall. Rallis spoke in the vampire tongue while Ashelin and Jak just stared.

"_So vampire scum? This is what you have been up to all these years? Using people as experiments to create the perfect army but you didn't expect one of them to be brave enough to kidnap a half-Veeshan did you? Now you think that one of your undead mutants will bring me down…you better start speaking up or I will just have to force all the answers out of you._"Rallis said darkly, his eyes aglow in the light of the flames. The two vampires looked at each other then back to him.

"_We'll never tell you weak mortal!_'" Torn growled, and spat at Rallis feat. Jak tried to move forward but Rallis stopped him.

"_So be it._" Rallis replied and pushed the other two outside of the room. He set the floor to fire, and watched it spread quickly. The vampires looked fearful, but he closed the door before they could scream.

"You'll burn the whole place down!" Ashelin yelled at him, but Rallis put up a hand.

"I know how to control it, so it will only burn the vampires." Rallis replied still calm as ever. He finally turned to look at them.

"What was that all about? You know their language? What did they say?" Jak demanded, not quite so angry now as he was then.

"I know it because my village was full of Veeshan and vampire. All I know is they are trying to make an army of the most powerful of people by doing some kind of experiment on people. They only used your people so far but now they are trying mine. That is how I got there. Although…I can't say their experiments are working as well as they thought." Rallis replied, his expression unfathomable.

"So I was just a piece of food to them?" Jak yelled, almost getting hysterical.

"I don't think you were all the time…Torn hadn't been born a vampire and I think he really loved you but when he was turned his whole…world…changed." Rallis said trying to calm him down. Jak looked away from them, obviously upset. Then he ran out of the building before anyone could say anything. Ashelin looked at Rallis with a sad expression and went to go after him but Rallis stopped her with a shake of his head. He needed some alone time.

"I'll go alert the city guards…" Ashelin said and ran out. Rallis looked at the closed prison now holding only ashes, simple remains of the former occupants that maybe once, just once had a normal life.

Night had soon fallen across the wary city of Spargus but few slept. One of those included Rallis, who could not stop thinking about Jak. He wondered if Jak was lying awake like he was, thinking about Torn. There were so many things going through Rallis' head right now there was no room for the notion of 'sleep'. Finally Rallis decided to take a walk. It was dark and no one would see him anyway, and if there were any vampires about, he could do the city some good by getting rid of them. Once outside, Rallis walked slowly through the quiet streets, noting that it was not bustling with late night walkers like most cities. He knew the reason why. Shades were drawn in the windows of broken houses, and blankets were put in front of the windows that had no curtains. After a while, Rallis had noticed he had meandered to Jak's house. A light was on behind the curtain so he knew Jak was still awake. Rallis went to knock on the door. A voice came from behind.

"Who is it?" Jak yelled, afraid to open the door.

"It's Rallis…" Rallis replied.

Jak opened the door and beckoned him inside. He then sat down in a chair amidst all the trash and junk on the floor. It looked as if he had been throwing things around very recklessly. Rallis sat in a chair next to him, looking straight in his eyes.

"I came to see if you were alright…" Rallis stated, watching Jak's face for any emotion.

"I guess so…as you can see, my anger kind of got the best of me." Jak said with a sheepish smile, indicating all the stuff on the floor.

"Yes, I noticed…do you need help cleaning up?" Rallis asked, pushing a piece of broken vase with his foot.

"Definitely!" Jak replied and starting to gather stuff up putting things away.

After about an hour of cleaning the house looked normal again except for a few empty spots on shelves and counters where pottery had been or plates and the like. They both slumped on the couch next to each other tired from all that work. After about a few minutes of silence, Rallis spoke.

"You loved him didn't you?" Rallis asked mysteriously, staring straight into Jak's eyes.

"I-I…don't…" Jak faltered, his eyes welling with unshed tears that had kept in for so long.

"Please, don't cry…" Rallis whispered, putting t a hand under Jak's chin, pulling him so close he could feel Jak's breath on his lips.

* * *

The evil cliffy:O

May it leave you in suspense!


	3. Chapter 3: Is It Love

Well here is the third chapter! I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything that is Jak and Daxter, Jak2 or Jak3...I DO own the character Rallis, Ryva and any other original character in this fanfiction! So please ask first before their use!

* * *

There's always that nagging feeling that this isn't right. Always that instinct that says "NO!" to anything new or different, but what happens if you resist that gut feelings? What if you tell it that you are exactly the same? Fate won't always be so lenient…

--------

It was such a wonderful kiss, such soft lips. It felt so much like a dream that Rallis thought he was in heaven until Jak pulled away. Rallis looked at him worriedly, but Jak seemed content. There wasn't any sadness in his eyes anymore.

"Thank you," Jak whispered softly, leaning his head against Rallis' chest.

"I love you…" Rallis admitted, holding Jak against him for comfort and support. Once that was said, Jak looked up at him in surprise.

"We've only just met…" Jak replied looking at him almost confused.

"I don't care! I loved you the moment I saw you!" Rallis exclaimed softly, putting his lips to Jak's once again to lock into a powerful but gentle kiss. It seemed to last forever, but then someone burst into the room.

"What are you doing!" Ashelin cried out in what seemed like horror.

Jak was so startled he fell to the floor and Rallis looked at her with a surprised expression. Ashelin looked very pissed but from what she saw, it didn't seem like Ashelin was attracted to him at all so what did she have to get angry about?

"What's the matter?" Rallis cried out, standing up.

"You just wanted him for yourself didn't you! That's why you killed Torn! This was just a set-up you devious daemon!" Ashelin cried out.

"What are you talking about? Torn was helping the vampires create an army of undead to kill everyone! Besides, I'm not using Jak!" Rallis yelled at him, his temper certainly rising. Ashelin opened her mouth to say more but someone cut her off.

"Are you jealous Ashelin? Jealous that you could never have me? That I began to like guys instead of you?" Jak said venomously, a dark look in his eyes. Ashelin's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What—no! It-it's not like that Jak! I…I'm just worried about you, you're out of one relationship and into another…I just thought…I thought that he was trying to hurt you!" Ashelin shot back, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. At those words she ran out of the house, crying softly into the night.

"That was slightly harsh…" Rallis said critically, looking at Jak with a raised eyebrow. Jak made a quite disgusted face before he answered.

"She's always been after me. She tried to ruin things with me and Keira and when she died, Ashelin was all over me. I had no time to mourn. I was lucky that Tess was _crazy_ about Daxter…one less woman to worry about jumping all over me. They left a few years ago, and since all these problems starting cropping up, they haven't been able to see me…I miss Daxter, he was my best friend." Jak replied softly, his eyes suddenly distant, as if reminiscing. A hand on his shoulder woke him from his reverie.

"Don't worry Jak, we will beat them in time and everything will be back to normal…although I doubt I will be going back home…" Rallis said, looking straight into Jak's eyes. Jak finally smiled, looking at Rallis with a sincere emotion in his eyes. Love.

Rallis turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Would you please stay?" Jak pleaded

Rallis looked at him. He knew Jak needed someone right now. Rallis smiled and nodded, following Jak into the bedroom to drift into a peaceful sleep, encased in each other's arms.

--Morning--

The sound of something like cannon fire woke them abruptly from their peaceful slumber. Rallis had been so deep in a dream that he had fallen out of the bed, hard on his ass. Jak chuckled softly at Rallis and got a glare in return.

"What was that?" Rallis asked, slightly shaken.

"It sounded like the turret going off; maybe something is attacking the city…" Jak replied, standing to get dressed.

"Should we go check it out?" Rallis asked.

"Of course…" Jak said is a voice that clearly said 'duh!'

Rallis looked at him funny then led the way outside only to stop since he had no idea where to go. Jak smiled at him and showed him the way to the turret which they found was being used by Ryva. There wasn't anything to be attacked, he was just practicing. Jak shook his head and climbed to the cockpit.

"Ryva! You think it's earlier enough to do this?" Jak yelled at the brown-haired elf, over the noise of the turret.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" Ryva smiled sheepishly, turning the gun off. Jak gave him the evil eye and climbed down, Ryva trailing after.

"Hey Rallis! I heard what happened with Torn and the other vampire. It's tragic to think he was part of it." Ryva said with a now serious tone.

"I guess it was—" Rallis was suddenly cut off by a loud explosion. People were screaming all around and burning pieces of metal were flying in the air.

"By the gods!" Rallis breathed when he saw the root of the explosion.

* * *

What can it be? Did half the city blow up?

Did aliens come from the sky?

IS IT MORE DARK MAKERS!

You'll just have to wait and see!


	4. Chapter 4: The Warning

Beware, brief sexual scenes!

* * *

Smoke billowed up into the sky and began to float across the city. People all over were staring with wide eyes at the wreckage. Suddenly a huge piece of burning hot metal flew towards the three. They scattered quickly as it slammed into the ground, nearly hitting Ryva.

"Are you alright?" Rallis asked the browned-haired elf, who was now sitting on the ground stunned.

"Y-yeah…" Ryva replied shakily. Rallis helped him up off the ground.

They looked at the site again, now that the smoke was dissipating. It was the arena, or at least _was _the arena. Now all that was left were some of the steps leading to it. The rest was spread all around it in smoldering heaps of melted metal and scorched stone. There had to have been many bombs to do as much damage as there was. They ran over to it to see if they could help anyone. Ashelin and some other guards were already there.

"What a mess…" Ashelin said softly, surveying all the ruin. She had a sad look in her eyes. Then suddenly she gasped, as well as a few others. They all backed up on the spot.

The ground looked as if it as started to bleed. Red liquid began appearing all over and then seemed to take shape into words. Jak and Ryva stared in horror but Rallis looked at it calmly. The surfacing of the liquid finishing and it spelled out four words.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Rallis bent down and ran his finger through the liquid and swirled it around. It was thick and sticky and smelled too.

"Blood…and what's this about being warned?" Rallis asked, turning to the others behind him.

"A while ago, before you came, the vampires began picking off people one by one…important people. After a few weeks of this, they left us a note, written in blood on the palace walls. It said to surrender or face consequences. Of course we didn't surrender we just kept finding different bases they had but the more we destroyed, the more seemed to crop up." Ashelin told him.

"Then the zombie things started coming…" One guard added.

"I see…hmmm…we really need to find their true headquarters. Do you have _any _idea of where it might be?" Rallis asked a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"They have taken over the precursor temple." A voice behind them replied. Everyone turned to see Seem. "That is where they are getting their power.

She threw a piece of junk at them. It was a small light eco crystal.

"They left this behind…" She mused.

"That would explain some things…" Jak said, looking at Rallis.

Rallis didn't reply. He looked at the crystal it quiet contemplation, feeling the small aura it emitted from deep within it. The vampires were obviously smarter than they thought and found a way to use the ancient materials left behind _by _the precursors. He was jerked out of his thought by the voice of Ashelin.

"Rallis, you and Jak should stay here for now." She told them commandingly.

"W-what! Stay here?" Jak exclaimed, staring at her with an angry look.

"Just for now I mean Jak. I'm going to send some guards to act like spies. Then we'll see what to do then. For now, you two need to go back home." With that, Ashelin took her small group of guards and left to get organized. Rallis looked at Jak who was fighting to control her rage.

"She will soon realize her mistake…" Seem told them, then left to go back to the other monks.

Jak glanced at her then stalked off toward the direction of his house. Rallis looked around for Ryva but it seemed he already left so he hurried after Jak. Once they got to Jak's house, Jak sat in a chair with a smoldering expression.

"I hope she gets herself killed. _GOD DAMN HER_!" Jak exploded and kicked over the table. Rallis tried to calm him down. He pushed Jak back into a chair and held him down.

"You need to be calm Jak! She figure it out and then come back for us. If she gets killed that's her own fault but we'll be able to go soon. Just be patient!" Rallis berated Jak. Jak looked angry for a few seconds more then calmed down. There was now another look in his eye. Rallis moved to get off but was suddenly stopped and pulled back down into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Jak got out from under Rallis and went to the hallway. He turned around and beckoned for Rallis to come. Rallis followed after him, lust building inside of his body. Jak led Rallis to the bedroom and closed the door. Jak jumped on top of Rallis again, pushing him to the bed and they kissed some more. A hand went to Rallis' pants and slid down. When the hand reached its destination, Rallis gasped in pleasure.

"Someone is feisty today!" He breathed out huskily. Jak smiled at him and began taking his own clothes off. When he was nude he tore off Rallis' clothes as well. They kissed more, their naked bodies against each other. Finally Jak pulled them both under the covers and that was all she wrote!

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Did you like it?  
Please R&R! I will update ASAP!


	5. MY PLAN RIGHT NOW!

Ok….I DO plan on seriously updating this damn fanfic of mine! I'm going to start working on it now but instead of making a new chapter first I am going to go through this fic and do A LOT of revision (make it better :D). I hope you few fans of mine will be happy with that!!

Also…if I start to slack or I am taking weeks, send me a message or something!!! Make sure I get to it!!!


End file.
